Pauline Poucet
Pauline Poucet is the daughter of Hop-o'-My-Thumb from Charles Perrault's fairy tale by the same name. Info Name: Pauline Poucet Age: 14 Parent's Story: Hop-o'-My-Thumb Roommate: Fulvia Biondini Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To run like the wind with my seven-league boots. My "Magic" Touch: I can run really fast. Storybook Romance Status: I recently started dating Tom Whittington. He's pretty nice - and he's so hyper! "Oh Curses!" Moment: Being short means you bump into a lot of people. It's kind of hard for me not to. Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I run so fast. Least Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. It's hard being in here when you're so short. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Fulvia. She accepts me despite my height. Character Appearance Pauline is very short, with auburn hair in pigtails and green eyes. She wears a green T-shirt, black pants, and green sneakers. Personality Pauline is an active, energetic girl who is self-conscious of her height. Having been born with dwarfism, getting around can be kind of difficult, so other people seem like giants to her. She is not intimidated by extremely tall individuals, as evident by her friendship with Cassius. Biography Yo, what's up? My name is Pauline Poucet. My dad, who is known as Hop-o'-My-Thumb, Tom Thumb, and Little Poucet, among ather names, was the youngest of seven boys. His parents couldn't feed them and abandoned them in the woods. They took shelter in an ogre's house. The ogre allowed them a room, but soon after went to eat them. Dad and his brothers escaped, and then the ogre chased them with his seven-league boots. When the ogre goes to sleep, Dad steals the seven-league boots. He used the boots to make a fortune and brought home great wealth to his parents. I am my dad's only child. My dad is a single father since it was hard for my mom to stay with someone so short. I've also got several cousins from my six uncles. It's hard for me since I've inherited dwarfism from my father. I'm quite a bit taller than he is, but I'm still only three and a half feet tall. People at Ever After High make fun of me because of my height. Still, I've had success. I'm on the school's track team, and I am the star player. I enjoy running very much - outside of class, I often wear my seven-league boots to run all over the place. I'm close with my roommate Fulvia. I kind of like Cassius Dinde too because he feels the same way about his gigantism that I feel about my dwarfism. I have found a boyfriend, though - Tom Whittington recently hooked up with me. I have a few friends on the track team. One of them is Lucretia Matapa. She can be rather condescending to other people, but at least she isn't bothered by the fact that I'm short. Trivia *Pauline's surname refers to her father, who is known as Le petit Poucet in French. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Tara Strong. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Hop-o'-My-Thumb Category:Commoners